


The Sun, the Moon, and the rest of the Universe

by Kataclysme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, F/F, Nostalgia, Reincarnation, Religious Conflict, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, War, this is going to be lighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: "Remember, Leo? When we climbed to the top of the mountain together? »Leona opened her eyes and nodded gently, trying to engrave in her memory in Diana's face, her quiet expression, the curve of her lips, the purple shades of her eyes."We'll be... always together. We always have been, haven't we? The sun has shown you, too..."Diana is a freshman at Targon University, where she studies astrophysics. There she will meet Leona, the best friend of her roommate's boyfriend, Taric, a second year nuclear physics student.They've never seen each other before, and yet... Diana feels like she's known Leona forever.The Sun and the Moon, once torn between love and hate, now free to love each other.First chap still in LoL Universe, and the rest is set in our universe !
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The Sun, the Moon, and the rest of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE
> 
> YES IM A DIANA MAIN, YES I SAW LEGENDS OF RUNETERRA LATEST FABLES VIDEOS, YES IM DYING FOR MY MOMS.  
> Sooo here is a new fic !   
> its kinda sad for the first chapter but its gonna be better after !!  
> hope ya enjoy my work ;)

Diana collapsed, blood dripping from her mouth. She knelt down as she used her lunar blade to hold herself, and looked up at Leona. 

The Sword of the Solari was red with her blood, and her face was as easily readable as a wide-open book. 

Diana took a short, trembling breath, grunting at the pain that pierced her chest. Blood rose in her throat and she spat it out on her side, wiping her lips painfully, every movement hurting her terribly. 

She was going to die. 

She was sure she was going to die. 

She had already seen that moment. In a dream, the heavenly power with which she had united many years of that at the top of Mount Targon had shown her that moment. 

Leona abruptly dropped her sword and shield to run towards her when she toppled over to her side, too weak to even stay on her knees. Diana was lying on her side, one hand on her belly, and blood was pouring from the rift in her armor and covering her fingers. Leona fell to her knees next to her, took Diana partly on her knees, right next to her, and put her hand on hers. 

Diana opened her eyes and smiled at her. 

"I'm so sorry, Diana..."

The Lunari raised her free hand and caressed Leona's cheek with her fingertips. Leona closed her eyes and huddled up against her palm, letting tears run down her face. 

"Don't be, Leo. It was... necessary."

Leona shook her head, holding Diana close to her, her heart clenched as she felt Diana's blood on her hand.   
She opened her eyes again to look at Diana's face, which was surprisingly peaceful. In her beautiful purple eyes, which she had spent hours looking into when they were just two young apprentices at the Dawn Sanctuary, Leona saw no hatred. 

No anger. 

Diana's amethyst gaze was tender, soothed. Leona couldn't ignore the pain that blurred her gaze and made her almost haggard, but she saw tenderness in it. 

Love. 

It had taken them so long to understand. 

Diana coughed and a new stream of blood bathed her already scarlet lips. Her breathing became wheezier, more painful, and Leona put her forehead against hers. 

"Remember, Leo? When we climbed to the top of the mountain together?"

Leona opened her eyes and nodded gently, trying to engrave in her memory in Diana's face, her quiet expression, the curve of her lips, the purple shades of her eyes. 

"We'll be... always together. We always have been, haven't we? The sun has shown you, too..."

Leona sobbingly kissed Diana's forehead, squeezing her hand into hers. 

Diana was getting paler and paler, and her voice, once so loud and clear, her voice that she had never held back, that she used to fight for her faith, for her people, was now just a ragged net. 

"I will find you again. I promise, Diana. I've been looking for you all my life, in each one of my lives, and I will always find you."

Diana smiled, closing her eyes, placing her other hand on Leona's hand that was holding hers. 

"I'll be waiting for you."

Leona remained prostrate, holding the Lunari's body in her arms for what seemed like an eternity. It took her a long time before she could finally stop crying, and she straightened up, caressing Diana's face and long, immaculate hair. 

She looked so peaceful... If her body hadn't been so cold, and her chest hadn't stay stiff, Leona might have thought she was asleep. How she would've wanted the young woman to be asleep. 

Leona had always been a devout devotee of the Solari faith. 

But what had the Solari given her? A war? To hunt down the Lunari? 

Her amber stare fell on Diana's body, frozen. 

The Solari cult had blinded her to its conservative and warlike precepts. All the Church of the Sun had brought her was torment, and the death of the only person who had ever mattered to her. The only person Leona had ever loved. 

Leona stood up with a face full of new determination. 

Above them, in the sparkling sky of a myriad of Targon's stars, the moon appeared at its most beautiful red. 

Carrying Diana's inert body in her arms, still hugging her, Leona set off for the top of the mountain, under the glowing red light of the central total eclipse of the moon that was taking place. 

The spirits of the mountain whispered over the passage of the two Aspects as Leona's footsteps echoed against the rock. She climbed the steps that led her to the shrine. 

Nothing had moved since they had left almost ten years earlier. The huge gilded metal doors of the Sanctuary of Dawn were still half torn off, resting half against the rock that made up the mountain, simply rusted out. 

"We're almost there, angel."

Leona entered the Sanctuary nostalgic. She knew these frescoes by heart. Under the red light of the moon, they appeared to her as new, but they had already seen them hundreds of times. 

She and Diana had grown up in this shrine. They had run, played, quarreled in these halls. They had lunch in her gardens, now fallow and wild. They watched the stars and learned the constellations, leaning against these railings. 

They slept in this dusty room.

Nothing had moved. Leona had left the Shrine of Dawn after Diana had massacred all the elders there, and had never set foot there again. She'd forbidden anyone to touch it. 

Leona put Diana on the bed, stroking her icy cheek with her fingertips, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She bent down and grabbed the dagger she kept in her boot. Unlike the sword she had been wielding for years, this dagger was silver, gleaming with purple poison. 

"I'll be here soon, my moon."

It was a gift from Diana. She had received it for her birthday a few years ago, by a strange bird that landed on her window sill on the morning of her birthday. 

With the dagger, sparkling in a case set with moonstones, was a vial of the poison whose blade had to be coated. The essence of Noctum, awakening spirituality for the Lunari, but deadly for the Solari. 

Leona looked at the blade, resolved, and plunged it into her chest, in a wound similar to the one she had inflicted on Diana a few hours earlier. 

She lay down beside Diana, took her in her arms, and closed her eyes with a smile, her peaceful expression echoing the one of the young woman, and finally at peace with herself for the first time since her road had separated from Diana's, and let death take her in its turn.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy 
> 
> i really hope u liked it, plz give me kudos and comments !   
> next chapter coming soon, mayber tomorrow or this weekend i dunno
> 
> see ya !  
> Kataclysme


End file.
